Hiss
Hiss is A Former Antogonist of The Fanon Series,Kid Tarzan's Wild Aventures. He is Based on Kaa off Jungle Book and Has Sir Hiss' Second Name,As Said,'Hiss'.He Often Encounters Tarzan And Plays Around With Him, Using His Hypnotisim-What He Rather Avoids,Since Tarzan Always Uncoils Hiss With Such Doing As Hitting Him With a Stick.He is Formerly Good,But He Can Be A Mayor Wind-Up/Antogonist.He is Voiced By Tim Allen And Created By Me.Actually,Hiss is My First Ever Disney Fanon Creation,After Failing and Not Publishing A Page Called 'My Idea For Dumbo II',After Also Failing it's Plot.Hiss is Simular To Kaa And Sounds Like Buzz Lightyear!LOL. ABILITES-Hiss hhchhhbbbCan Hypnotize Any Animal/Kid He Wants.if He Manages To Hypnotize Somebody,They Obey Whatever He Says-Such as Sleeping,Walking,Acting or Fighting. TYPE-Hiss is a Hypnotiser,Animal Villian And a Jungle Villian. APPEARANCES- 'Friends Are Betrayers'-Like in The Jungle Book,But With Tarzan As The Mowgii(Who He Replaces in The Series) Falls Out With Baloo.When Tarzan Starts Thinking That He Can't Make A Jungle Friend, Hiss Makes An Apperance,Saying The Quote-'Ooh,Your The Man Cub They're All Talking About!He-He-Hehehe!Can't Make Friends-s-s in The Jungle,Huh-h-h?!Wa-a-a-nt To Hear A-About The S-S-Story When Littl-le Mowgi-i-i Was-s Like This-s-s??...!' And When Tarzan Refuses And Pushes Hiss Back, Hiss Starts Hypnotizing Tarz.He Tells Tarzan That He(Tarzan) Will Believe Everything He(Hiss) Says. But,Tarzan Soon Shakes The Hypnotisim Off And Hits Hiss and Walks off as Hiss Uncoils and Bangs His Head. 'Hiss is A Friend?!'-Hiss Plays The Role of a Protogonast in This Episode.Tarzan is Hanging Out With Baloo Talking And Laughing,Until They Are Suprised.All The Animals Are Making Camera's Out of Whatever They Can Find To Take Pictures of Hiss!Tarzan Says About Hiss Being Annoying And Probably Trying To Lure His Fans into Hypnotism.But,They Reveal That Hiss Has Been Kindly And Has Had The Offer To Work for The ART(Animal Rescue Team)!They Don't Know Whever To Talk to Hiss or Not.Hiss Talks to Them And Tells Them What Happend.He Tells Them He Needs To Get on With His Job And Gets into Action.He is Later Seen Talking To Mowgii And Baloo and Being Their Pal.Some Time After That,He is Seen Tied Up on A Rock in Weed.The Rock Had Scratch/Claw/Bite Marks.it Was Shere Khan!He Had Found Out That Hiss Was Tricking Him(Khan) all The Time,So He Attacked.When They Encounter The Villianous Tiger,Hiss Hypnotizing Khan into Bashing His Head into A Tree And Swings Onto The Branch He Lives on,Chuckling Manicly. 'You Can Always Make The Adventure!'-He is Seen in The Background of The Scene Where Tarzan and Baloo Are Low on Adventure Stuff(in The Beggining) and is Seen Hypnotising A Monkey. 'Monkeys Are No Fun' is Seen As Another Cameo in The Background,Spinning And Wiggling To King Louie's New Song,Until He Accidentally Ties Himself in A Knot. 'Shere Khan's Revenge'-is Seen Chatting To Shere Khan and As Soon as Khan Knows Hiss' Lying,Hiss is Seen Getting His Throat Squeezed. 'The Hunt'-is Seen Hiding on His Branch,Avoiding Jostic The Hunters' Gunshot And Then Holds onto Another Branch As Soon as The Hunter Shoots Hiss' Branch.in Less Than A Second,Hiss' Branch Falls on Josticj,Sending Jostic Flying Off A Cliff And Drowning in Water. (He May Be Mentioned To Be a Character in More Episodes in The Certain Episodes Info.) GALLERY- a Furious Hiss Hiss Uncoiling Hiss Beggining to Chuckle At Khan